


As much as you want

by twilightlynxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Daichi is so painfully unaware of how obvious his feelings are, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, They're so timid I cry, Trying not to think about the third years leaving, daisuga - Freeform, my favorite idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightlynxx/pseuds/twilightlynxx
Summary: In which Daichi had too much on his plate to worry about the stress of exams and Sugawara makes the perfect tutor.“Suga you’re… kind of beautiful,” Daichi heard himself say the words, but he couldn’t remember saying them. His vision only seemed to consist of Sugawara.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 334





	As much as you want

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a while! Feels so weird to flex these muscles again. Still trying to get back into the rhythm of writing so please be kind to my highly dramatic ways~  
> I've been playing around with so many AU's but I couldn't get this couch scene out of my head so I just, did a thing? Work contains NSFW scenes so if you're uncomfortable I would stray away from this on.
> 
> Also in case you're curious, Kiyoko's surprise is homemade cookies and yes, Daichi absolutely cries.
> 
> ~Mac

It was exactly one month before graduation, and finals week was playing with Daichi’s chances of getting there.

It had been the same for the last two years: Daichi makes a list of everything he must do and then fails to complete half of it on time. It’s not to say he never gets any work done, but more that he’s a professional procrastinator. His bag hung heavy off his shoulder, filled with papers and textbooks that he was meant to bury himself in for the next several hours. Not even practice could distract him at this point, with the season being over.

It had been bittersweet during their final match when realization hit that it would be his final time wearing his number one jersey. He clutched at his chest unconsciously, as if trying to grab hold of the memory before it faded.

His walk home was short, but quiet and as he left the school grounds, he allowed his mind to wander.

Daichi had gotten two acceptance letters within the last week. One from Kagawa, one of the best law programs in the country, and one from Waseda, for volleyball. Not that Waseda didn’t have a fantastic law program, but it wasn’t the best. He had mentioned the two to the other third years to catch their opinions, but none of them ever had much to say on the subject. He knew college talk made Asahi feel nauseous. It also didn’t help that the thought of college made Daichi want to throw up too, and the weight at his side residing in his backpack was just another heavy reminder.

There was so much more to think about before that, though, since neither school would want him if he failed these exams. He bit the inside of his cheek and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Japanese, English, and math were all swimming around his brain too quickly. He could feel himself getting whiplash from the information. Trying to remember English proverbs and mathematical equations made him feel far too dizzy. He was so distracted he almost missed the small hand that pushed into the middle of his back.

Daichi flinched, turning around ready to sucker punch whoever had the thought of breaking his concentration when he was met with a fluff of silver hair and a bright smile forming from the laugh that escaped his throat.

“Woah, sorry did I scare you?” Sugawara laughed, jumping the extra few feet to stand next to Daichi, encouraging him to keep walking.

The two only lived several streets away from each other. Come to think of it, this is the first time in a while that Daichi had left the school grounds without Sugawara at his side. He suddenly felt guilty leaving him behind. His face relaxed and he stared back at the hazel eyes next to him.

“Yeah sorry, I’m just thinking about all the work I have to do for these exams. I guess I was just trying to think too hard about it.”

Suga laughed, “That sounds like you,” he placed his hand on the captain’s shoulder and smiled wide. “Why don’t I help you study! Just like old times, yeah?”

Honestly Daichi probably would have failed out of school if it weren’t for Suga and his studying sessions. Since they first met in their first year, Daichi had practically begged for Sugawara to study with him. They studied for almost every major test together because no one’s notes were better than his. He had this way of organizing things that Daichi thought could never even be conceptually understood on paper. 

Still, Sugawara had this strange way of getting his point across. It always required a lot of yelling and writing and rewriting that Daichi began to think this was just a front until he received a 95 on his English exam that he was almost sure he would fail. 

After that first year, Daichi allowed Sugawara to do as he pleased. Sugawara always explained to him that he learned better by teaching, and Daichi was the only one willing to put up with his aggressive way of doing so.

Sugawara would do well in college. He had always wanted to be a teacher, and to be honest, Daichi couldn’t see him doing anything else. 

Sugawara had this way about him that made people want to listen to him. He knew just the right amount of positive reinforcement to match his aggressive but memorial teaching style. Daichi had probably learned more from Suga than he had from his actual classes.

The thought of Sugawara in a college classroom, typing furiously away on his computer made Daichi’s chest hurt. How would he get through any college exam without Suga’s notes? How would he pass any class without their late-night study session and Suga’s constant yelling? Daichi allowed the thought of Sugawara laying on his college apartment couch with notes scattered across his lap and chest while he read questions to Daichi as he cooked dinner play through his mind. It seemed right.

Daichi suddenly remembered the question that Sugawara had asked that he neglected to answer. A blush crept up his cheeks from the way Sugawara was looking at him. His eyes were bright with amusement, knowing he had caught Daichi in another deep thought. Daichi wondered if that expression would change if he knew that deep thought was about Suga himself.

“Sure, yeah. I’d appreciate it,” and he really would.

Suga beamed at his captain, throwing his arm around the man’s shoulders as they continued walking the familiar path back to Daichi’s house. “We’ll make sure we both pass those exams, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Daichi smiled softly, but he had to admit he already felt a little better.

The walk to Daichi’s house after that was filled with conversation of their other teammates and how Kiyoko had a surprise for them at school tomorrow. Apparently, she’d caught Suga right before lunch to tell him the news, but nothing more. Daichi was sure it was probably some sort of snack, though. She was always cooking during exam week. Not that Daichi was complaining, but he’d never hear the end of it from Tanaka and Nishinoya. He could remember how they reacted last year. It took Asahi almost an hour to calm them down enough to start practice.

Daichi’s house was empty and dark. They each took off their shoes, leaving them in a neat pile by the front door. Flicking on lights as he went, Daichi made his way to the kitchen. Sugawara stayed just outside the room, though, looking around and through into the living room.

“Where are your parents?” he asked Daichi. He could sense a hint of something that felt like nervousness in his voice.

“Oh, they had a meeting early tomorrow morning in their Tokyo office, so they decided to get a hotel room for the night,” Daichi stated, opening the fridge. Suga had been acting like this recently whenever they were home alone. It was strange, but for some reason Daichi never mentioned it to him. He would be lying to admit that he didn’t feel the same emotion sitting deep in the pit of his stomach sometimes.

“Mm,” Suga hummed, finally stepping into the kitchen.

“That’s why I thought tonight would be a good night to study. No distractions.” Daichi grabbed two bottles of water out of the door, turning to Sugawara who was now sitting at their kitchen table, already spreading his textbooks out on the surface.

Daichi smiled at the image; he already looked so focused.

“You can stay tonight If you want,” Daichi spoke as he closed the fridge door. If he had taken the second to look over his shoulder, he would have watched Sugawara’s cheeks grow hot all the way up to the tips of his ears.

“Yeah, sure. That’d probably be easier,” Suga said in the most composed tone he could muster.

“Water?” Daichi asks, placing his own down on the table as he sat opposite the setter.

“Yes, please.” Suga accepted the bottle without even looking up at Daichi, obviously already trying to figure out the best way to start studying.

“I guess we can start with English. I know you suck at that,” Suga looked up at Daichi who just frowned back at him. It was true, but it still stung to hear it.

Sugawara opened the bottle of water and took a large swig. Daichi watched as he did. His fingers gripped the bottle a little too tight and he could hear the plastic crinkling as he drank. However, it was his throat that took most of Daichi’s attention. With each sip, his Adams apple bobbed in his throat and Daichi could hear a faint gulp. Suddenly his seat was a little too uncomfortable and he shifted around, pulling his legs under him rather than on the floor. That was strange.

His stomach tightened when Sugawara finally placed the bottle down and licked his lips.

“Okay, here,” Sugawara hands Daichi a piece of paper. He recognizes Suga’s handwriting scribbled across the top. There are several questions circled. “Answer these and I’ll check them when you’re done. If you have any questions let me know.”

And they sat there like that for a while. Daichi would answer questions Sugawara had singled out for him and Sugawara would check if they were correct. After about an hour, Sugawara decided to change gears, looking more into their math assignments, since that was something he had to work on himself. Sugawara looked up from his work to meet Daichi’s hesitant eyes.

“So, what have you already looked at?” Suga asked, spreading out the several sheets of math problems over the other work.

“Well, nothing actually-“

“Daichi seriously?!” Suga started before Daichi could never finish. “Finals are in two weeks! What have you been doing this whole time?”

Daichi flinched at the sudden volume before frowning, looking back down at the complicated problem in front of him. “I – got distracted.”

An awkward silence hung in the air between them for several moments. The talk of college always did that to them. For a pair that had been inseparable since their first year, the idea of being separated was never something Daichi liked to bring up to his teammate. Sure, Asahi was a part of their group too, but he had gotten closer to the second years than Sugawara and Daichi. Not that either of them minded, it just allowed for their friendship to become stronger, and Daichi wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

The thought of both colleges surfaced in his mind again and he had to fight back the urge to look back at his stack of mail on the kitchen counter where he knew both letters sat. He had mentioned the schools to Sugawara before, but the acceptance of said schools was still a secret with himself. Not that it was any of his business just yet, Daichi hadn’t even decided. Plus, he knew how Suga got when it came to college talk.

The two quickly jumped over the awkward tension that the discussion of college had brought. Daichi had finished two worksheets that had been laid out for him and he had to admit, he could honestly understand most of what he was answering. Sugawara smiled at the sheet of Daichi’s answers, feeling proud of himself for explaining it well enough for Daichi to understand.

Just as the captain reached for the next worksheet of the pile, Sugawara reached over as well with the same idea. His fingertips brushed the top of Daichi’s hand and froze.

Daichi’s hand completely tensed at the touch. As much as he wanted to reflectively rip his hand away from the situation, he found a small part of him wanting to grab Suga’s hand and rub his thumb over the setter’s knuckles.

Sugawara was the first to react to the situation, letting out a laugh as he playfully swatted Daichi’s hand away from the pile. He took the top sheet and placed it assertively in front of the captain. Daichi suddenly felt very hot, but just shook it off and took a sip of his water.

“Okay, question twelve…” Sugawara began to lecture and Daichi hung on every word. There was something about his voice that just made everything make a little more sense than his teachers. It was soft but attentive and he could tell that Suga cared if he understood or not because of the way he would repeat himself or go back when Daichi asked.

Daichi got to work on the next worksheet, working intensively as Sugawara went over his own work. They had this down to a science. After three years, Daichi would expect nothing less. If anything, Suga’s teaching had gotten better, and he was glad for it.

When Daichi finally looked up from his third sheet of practice problems, Sugawara was still reading. His hand was around the neck of his water bottle, running his fingers down the condensation on the plastic. Daichi froze, fixated on the way Suga’s fingers moved. He watched as the setter’s slim fingers moved down the bottle, his index and ring finger extended so that only his thumb and middle finger were putting pressure on the bottle. The water droplets cleared as his fingers moved over them slowly, down, then up, and back down.

Suddenly Daichi’s throat was very _very_ dry.

He had been noticing these moments for the last few months, but never as significant as the past weeks. For some reason, it didn’t matter what Suga did, Daichi found himself completely fascinated with it. They way that Suga ripped open a protein bar wrapper with his teeth sent shivers down Daichi’s spine. The way Suga wiped his mouth after a hefty drink from his water at practice makes Daichi feel instantly dizzy.

It took almost an entire minute to get the thought out of his mind. Daichi got straight back to work finishing his worksheet, then another, and another. His head began to hurt. How long had they been at it?

According to Daichi’s phone, it was almost seven. They had missed dinner and Daichi became painfully aware when he heard Suga’s stomach growl.

The setter smiled nervously when he met Daichi’s gaze and placed his own papers back down on the table.

“So, dinner?” Suga asked, already pulling out his own phone.

“Yeah, sorry I totally forgot what time it was. I’ll order out for us,” Daichi offered, getting up to search for his vast collection of take-out menus before he finally found what he was looking for. Study sessions always called for ramen take-out. Daichi stomach let out its own growl as he read through the menu, even though he already knew what he and Sugawara would both want.

Dialing the number, Daichi quickly answered the polite voice on the other line, ordering their regular and hanging up with the conformation of less than twenty-five minutes.

Sugawara had retreated to the couch in that short amount of time, curling up on the corner he always gravitated to when he was over. Daichi had joked to make that ‘Suga’s Corner’ since over the years they’ve known each other, he sits in the exact same spot every time. He even once kicked Ennoshita out of the spot during a team bonding night because he refused to sit anywhere else.

Even though they had taken a break from studying, Sugawara was still at comfortably with a textbook in his hands. The boy was constantly doing work, but Daichi just let him go and took a seat on the opposite side of the couch. He put his own feet up on the small coffee table in front of him as he reached for the television remote. He made sure to keep the volume low so as not to disturb Sugawara’s reading. There was a murder documentary playing and Daichi took the opportunity to get invested.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Suga adjusting to make himself comfortable and eventually spreading his legs out to rest his feet across Daichi’s lap. This was their usual position, minus the dinner they usually both nursed while they sat.

As if on command, there was a knock on the door and Daichi was up, carefully placing Sugawara’s feet back on the couch to get it.

With food separated and served, the two munched in silence, each now focused on the old documentary that played. He could hear the gentle sound of Suga slurping under the dialogue of the show and playfully side-eyed him. 

His eyes were completely focused on the television, the lights reflecting off the hazel tint in his eyes. The lights made the whites of his eyes look slightly blue. He became fixated on the small freckle under the setter’s left eye. Daichi nearly choked on his noodles when Sugawara looked over to meet his gaze, smiling through a mouthful of his own ramen before swallowing. Daichi watched his Adam's apple bob.

Suga smirked, already having Daichi’s attention he leaned over to steal a large piece of egg from the top of his bowl. Daichi protested, coming at the setter chopsticks at the ready. Suga laughed, taunting the egg in front of Daichi’s face before popping it into his mouth and swallowing. 

Daichi just narrowed his eyes before diving his own chopsticks into Sugawara’s own bowl in search of something to steal. Suga screamed, trying his hardest to get Daichi off him before he spilled the entirety of his dinner. He was on top of him though, his weight on his lap as Sugawara held the bowl of food behind his back. Daichi leaned forward and attempted to dive his chopsticks into the bowl before he realized the position they sat in. 

When Daichi looked back, his face was less than a foot from Sugawara’s wide eyes. He could smell the citrus of Sugawara’s shampoo and Daichi found his mouth watering for more than just ramen.

Daichi instantly backed off, eyes just as wide as he retreated to his own side of the couch and picked up his own dinner. “You win this round,” he said sarcastically in an attempt to lighten the mood.

But he can’t shake the urge he wanted to lean even closer.

On instinct, Daichi began shoving noodles into his mouth. He wanted nothing more than for dinner to be over so he could start thinking about math problems again rather than the way Sugawara’s body had looked under him.

Within a few minutes, the television was left unappreciated and empty bowls were discarded in the kitchen. Daichi was back to work on his designated seat on the couch. Suga has reestablished his previous position with his feet on Daichi’s lap, his nose buried in his textbook.

Without thinking, Daichi grabbed one of Sugawara’s ankles and began slowly massaging the skin there. He wrapped his fingers around the setter’s left ankle, finding that he could touch his middle finger to his thumb. When did Suga become so... small?

And when did his skin become so soft?

Daichi shakes the thought out of his mind and focuses back on the paper in his hand. Okay, three _x_ squared times the square root of 6 –

It took him a moment to realize his hand had traveled further up Sugawara’s leg, laying just behind his knee now. The skin was still so soft and warm as he let his fingertips drag across the smooth skin. His eyes were still on the paper in his hand, but it could have been written in hieroglyphs for all Daichi knew. His mind was drowning in the smoothness of Sugawara’s skin and the feeling of Suga’s ankles rubbing against Daichi’s thigh. He let his nails lightly scratch back down Sugawara’s leg to his ankles and back up to his knee.

He wondered if Suga’s thighs would be just as soft. His eyes finally broke from the incomprehensible paper as he ran his hand farther up the setter’s leg until his arm was fully extended. His fingertips brushed the top of Sugawara’s shorts, slightly dipping under them to feel the smooth skin of his thigh.

Daichi never realized how pale Sugawara was until he looked at his hand against the white skin. His olive skin looked almost brown against the ivory skin underneath. He was absolutely fascinated, spreading his fingers out along the surface and watching how goosebumps appeared on the setter’s legs.

It took every ounce of Daichi’s willpower not to grip onto his thigh.

It finally dawned on Daichi that he was in fact touching a living person who was very much aware that he was touching him on his living room couch. His eyes went wide and slowly traveled up Sugawara’s body to meet hazel eyes staring back at him and his body felt like it was quickly shutting down.

Half of Sugawara’s face was covered by his textbook and Daichi couldn’t tell if he was honestly shocked or if his eyes were giving off a hint of a smirk. He wished Suga would put the book down.

The knot in his stomach tightened as he felt Sugawara begin to rub his foot into Daichi’s stomach, forgetting they were still placed in his lap, and Daichi’s hand was still placed on his thigh. He quickly retracted his hand, bringing it back to hold the forgotten piece of paper in his other hand far too tightly. What he couldn’t ignore was the tingle in his fingertips.

Daichi tried his absolute hardest to try and focus on the paper in front of him, reading over the solution to the problems over and over but his brain wouldn’t seem to let him comprehend any of it. Instead he focused on the feeling of Suga’s skin and the weight of his feet on Daichi’s lap and there was no way he was going to get any work done in this situation. He could feel his face heating up again, cheeks hot and flushed with the thought of a certain setter underneath him.

Sugawara took this moment to move from their position, pulling his feet off Daichi’s lap and placing them back onto the floor. It was only when he finally looked away from the paper that Daichi realized his hands were shaking. His lap felt empty, too light to be comfortable.

The captain looked over at Sugawara as he placed the textbook on the coffee table. Was he going to leave? Had Daichi messed up? He’d probably gone too far. He had never touched Sugawara like that before.

“Everything okay?” Suga’s voice made Daichi jump slightly in his seat.

He cleared his throat, holding up the paper as he faced Sugawara. “Uh, yeah, just trying to reread these problems a little.”

Sugawara just smiled at him softly, his eyes looked calm and understanding in the light of the dim room. “Mm, okay. Hey, is it okay if I grab a blanket? It’s a little cold in here.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. On the chair over there,” Daichi points to a large lazy boy that’s placed on the opposite side of the room. A fluffy gray blanket lay draped over the top. It was arguably his favorite napping blanket and he refused to use any other, so he offered Suga the best.

Sugawara was up for less than thirty seconds but it felt far too long for Daichi as he watched him cross the room. His eyes trailed down the setter’s back, hesitating just slightly on his backside, before landing back on his thighs. Daichi could feel a strange heat pooling in the pit of his stomach at the thought that he knew just how soft those thighs were.

Within the same thought, Suga is back next to him, almost flush to Daichi’s side now as he throws the blanket over the captain’s lap. He grabbed the remote from the table, turning the volume back up. It was completely dark out now and the clock on Daichi’s kitchen stove read past ten. When did it become so late?

The paper that had been forgotten in Daichi’s hands was removed and Suga tossed it on top of his textbook on the table.

“I think that’s enough for tonight. We have all weekend to go over things. You look tired.”

“Yeah okay, you’re probably right.” Suga was right about something; Daichi definitely felt tired.

He allowed himself a few seconds to close his eyes and let the softness of the blanket seep into him. It was so comfortable here, like old times as Sugawara laid his head on Daichi’s shoulder, another documentary playing on the television. They had done this so many times before over the last three years that Daichi felt his whole body instantly relax. He can feel Sugawara’s side flush against his and Suga’s cheek against the fabric of his shirt and Suga’s hair tickling his neck. It’s never uncomfortable, it’s just the opposite.

Before Daichi can even say something, he heard Sugawara let out a light snore. It had been less than five minutes since he had laid down. Teaching must take quite the toll on his big brain, Daichi thought.

He leaned back, slowly not to wake Suga, and coaxed the sleeping boy to lay on Daichi’s chest instead so that he could comfortably lean against the armrest of the couch. He was also tired after all. He took a heavy breath in and listened to the sound of the muffled television mixed with Sugawara’s light snoring before exhaling.

He felt light and warm and suddenly his eyelids felt like lead and far too heavy to keep open. With the weight of Sugawara on top of him and the soft blanket around his shoulders, Daichi fell into a well-deserved deep sleep.

  
  
  


A loud noise from whatever was playing on the television startled Daichi awake and it took him a few seconds to realize where he was. The light illuminated the room well enough to know that he was at least in his living room. It felt late, but the sky outside was still black. How long had he been out for?

He reached over to the side table to fumble for his phone when he became aware of the heavy weight on his chest. Sugawara was fast asleep, head snuggled into the center of Daichi’s chest. His hand lay curled into a soft fist next to his face. 

He looked like a child, so innocent and vulnerable. Daichi allowed himself to stare, smiling as Suga let out another soft snore into his chest. The hand that had been on Sugawara’s back found its way to his hair, smoothing over the obvious bed head that had appeared from their awkward position. When he pressed a button on his phone, it lit up to read quarter past one.

Sugawara had both of his arms wrapped completely around Daichi’s larger frame and from where he lay, he looked so small. Although Sugawara was barely an inch shorter than him, if someone had told Daichi he was no more than five foot three he would have believed them.

As much as he loathed having to move Sugawara, this armrest was beginning to dig into Daichi’s back and he could really use his bed right about now. However, he didn’t think it was possible to achieve getting up without waking the setter.

Reluctantly, Daichi ran his hand through the soft locks of Suga’s hair again, rubbing a little harder to shake him gently awake. Daichi loves the feeling as each finger runs through individual chunks of hair. It's soft and the motion makes the citrus scent a little more prominent. He can feel his heart beating just slightly faster as Sugawara turns over and lifts his head.

His eyes were barely open and there’s a slight line of drool hanging from the corner of his lips. Even in this lighting Daichi can see he’s flushed from sleep and the warmth of the blanket. He had to admit, Daichi couldn’t remember a time when he had seen something so beautiful in his life.

He smiled down at the boy on his chest and Sugawara smiled back, groggily, but still a smile. He knew Suga didn’t like to be woken up very easily, but he had prepared for whatever wrath he would endure for it as the ache in his back became more severe.

His face was so close, just to the bottom of Daichi’s chin as he looked down into those tired hazel eyes. His head felt dizzy, fixating on the small line of drool that Suga hadn’t bothered to wipe yet. The way his lips were parted it was as if he was still asleep and breathing soundly. Daichi almost wished to hear another slight snore from those lips.

His throat felt tight. He imagined just leaning in, pulling the setter closer so he could fit a finger underneath his chin before bringing his own lips to Sugawara’s. Daichi watched as the other boy’s eyes opened a little more, becoming more aware of his surroundings and he looked so innocent and fragile and Daichi just wanted to wrap his arms completely around him, encasing him in a protective shield.

“Daichi?”

Daichi’s throat is definitely closed at this point because it is becoming far too hard to get air to his lungs. His heart is practically beating out of his chest and he’s positive Sugawara can feel it. He feltl a familiar tightening in his lower stomach, but that must be because he just woke up, right? It’s definitely not that raspy tired-slick voice that just whispered his name.

Daichi’s face is red hot and he can feel his arms starting to tingle where his forearms still lay atop Suga’s back. Sugawara pulled himself up slightly, still trying to shake off a little more sleep from his body. The move made Suga’s shirt rise slightly and Daichi could feel Suga’s bare stomach against his own and that ache in his back was masked by the tightness in his chest.

His stomach felt warmer than his thigh.

Sugawara has to be aware that Daichi is almost painfully hard at this point. He’s completely tense and Sugawara is still staring at him with that tired look, so confused and pure, and Daichi can feel himself squirming. Maybe Suga should go home after all.

As if Suga can hear the captain’s thoughts, he lets out a groan and wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck and buries his head into the nape of his collarbone.

“Go back to sleep,” he whispered into Daichi’s skin.

Daichi’s arms tighten around Sugawara’s frame and he had forgotten what his plans were after waking him up. Oh, right, sleep. They needed to get off this couch, at least Daichi did before he did something he would regret.

Sugawara allowed his lips to move absentmindedly across Daichi’s neck. They felt like lazy kisses but Daichi wasn’t sure. All he could feel was the heat from Suga’s breath, but it was more than enough. His entire body was tense; he was practically vibrating.

“Suga, we should go to bed. I’ll make up my bed for you if you want, I can sleep out here you look super tired-“

Daichi stopped when Sugawara looked back up at him. His face was even closer than before, he could almost feel Sugawara’s breath on his own lips.

“But I’m comfy here,” Sugawara protested. The setter slid his legs against Daichi’s, his stomach still flush to his captain’s.

Daichi had never felt more uncomfortable yet unwilling to move in his life. The position was sending shockwaves all over his body. He could feel the heat all the way down into his toes as they peaked out from underneath the blanket at the other end of the couch. Regrettably, Daichi shakes the boy again, rubbing his back this time with an affirmative pat to signal getting up. Sugawara lets out a whine.

And Daichi freezes.

Suga’s face is back in front of his once again but he can’t remember how it got there. The difference was that this time Sugawara is more awake, his eyes are fully open and reflecting off the technicolor lights of the television. However, they’re not looking at Daichi’s, but instead at his mouth, watching him attempt to speak.

“Stay here,” Suga says, still staring at Daichi’s lips as he attempts to answer. Suga sighs at the attempt, leaning in just slightly closer to Daichi’s mouth. Daichi can see his lips chapped from sleep and cheeks still flushed and how has Daichi never noticed how long Suga’s eyelashes are against his cheeks? They should go back to sleep because Daichi is sure he is dreaming.

With one last attempt, Daichi musters the courage to run his hand back through Sugawara’s hair. “Come on, we can go lay down in my room.”

Sugawara closes his eyes at the contact and Daichi is almost positive he felt him exhale, as if he was the one in need of releasing tension.

Did Daichi just watch Sugawara lick his lips too? Everything in this moment becomes blurry and Daichi is sure he can hear his heart in his ears over the mumbles of the television. He can feel every part of Sugawara on him. His thighs rub lightly against his own and his hair is tangled in his fingers and everything feels so hot it's almost unbearable.

Almost.

Is he still sleeping? Maybe this is a dream. It wouldn’t be the first like it. Suga had haunted his dreams for the last few months, spinning webs of fantasies and impossibilities in Daichi’s head. Yet here he was, sleepy and cuddled so deep into Daichi’s chest that he wouldn’t be surprised if they shared the same skin.

“Okay,” Suga’s word broke him out of his thought. The word is almost a breath and Daichi can feel it on his own face. Sugawara opens his eyes and he’s so dangerously close to Daichi. Their mouths are less than an inch apart, it would take a split second for Daichi to just lean forward.

Sugawara must have had the same idea because Daichi hears him take in a sharp breath before closing the space between them.

Their mouths are flush together, moving tiredly and without rhythm. Sugawara’s lips taste like sleep and ramen and Daichi’s head was spinning. His lips weren’t necessarily soft against his own, but hard and thin. Daichi found no complaints and allowed his brain to focus entirely on the feeling of Suga’s teeth gently scraping against his mouth. His grip on the other boy tightens and he’s suddenly pulling him closer. There is no reason for the way they moved, but Sugawara suddenly parts his mouth slightly, flicking out his tongue to run it along Daichi’s bottom lip and he opens willingly and without a second thought.

Daichi can feel Sugawara’s hands reaching up to grab his face, one palm on either side of Daichi’s face. The setter’s hands were cold against the heat in Daichi’s cheeks but it allowed the kiss to deepen.

It's messy and sleepy and doesn’t last very long and they separate with a line of drool connecting both their mouths. Daichi fixates on that line, looking from his own mouth and following it to the deep pink of Suga’s.

Realization seemed to hit both of them at the same time, each letting out their own sort of sound as they slightly backed away from each other. Daichi braced himself for whatever was going to happen next. He was almost expecting a repulsed reaction, considering this was the first time they’d ever done anything like this. Wasn’t Sugawara freaked out? Wasn’t’ he scared? Then he remembered that Sugawara had been the one to lean in and his face relaxed slightly. Suga seemed to notice the change as well and just looked him over, cracking a small smile. His eyes seemed to close slightly, and he leaned his head a little to the side as if trying to see Daichi from some different angle. He looked stunning.

“Carry me?” Sugawara’s words rang in Daichi’s ear and it took him a few seconds to understand what Suga was asking him. Right, he had offered to go lay down in his room. The gears in his brain began moving again and he didn’t even answer and instead just gripped Sugawara tighter, pulling him up with him.

He tucked his one arm underneath Sugawara’s knees while his other supported his back, bridal style. Suga instantly clung to the back of Daichi’s neck for support as he clumsily carried him to the other side of the house. His knees felt weak under him when he felt Sugawara connect to his neck again.

His body felt like it was floating, a ghost without purpose as he walked into his bedroom. The room had looked the same as he left it that morning before school. His bed was neatly made with clothes piled on the nightstand next to it. His computer showed its lock screen, the only light in the darkened room. His closet door was, thankfully, closed. Everything seemed so familiar, but as he lay Sugawara down onto his bed, it suddenly looked foreign.

“Do you need clothes to sleep in?” Daichi asked. He didn’t realize the shakiness had reached his voice until he spoke. He sounded pathetically embarrassed while Sugawara looked so in place at the center of Daichi’s small bed.

Suga just shook his head, patting the space next to him as he scooted closer to the wall. Daichi paled, looking back at his closed closet door where his guest futon lay. It felt weird to lay with Suga, not that it would be the first time. There had been plenty of sleepovers, team bondings, campouts, and overnights that the two had had to share a small bed in order to condense space. However, this was the first time alone, just the two of them without the rest of the team whispering and laughing around them. This was much more intimate.

“Just stay here,” his words were repeated, but this time much more awake and sounding more like a normal Sugawara. Somehow that made it worse.

Daichi slowly made his way into uncharted territory, pulling back the covers next to Sugawara and sliding into the bed. He kept his back to the setter, curling his legs into his chest. He was so aware of the heat of Sugawara’s body next to him and he forced himself to relax and not focus on the ghost feeling the setter had left on his lips.

But fate had a knack for teasing him when Sugawara’s hand tugged lightly on Daichi’s shoulder, turning him over to face him.

Sugawara had a fresh blush across his own cheeks that could be seen even in the dim light of the computer.

Daichi barely had a minute to take in that look before Suga is kissing him again. His lips are more aggressive this time, obviously taking in the more comfortable position they were in. Their lips slid across each other, still slightly chapped from their last kiss. Suga almost instantly flicked his tongue out, grazing it across the bottom of Daichi’s bottom lip and again he opened willingly. Suga drank in the attention, taking as much time as he could to explore Daichi’s mouth.

The captain could feel his entire body relax into the kiss and he felt a small pang of confidence when Suga let out a muffled sigh into his mouth.

Taking advantage of this new power, Daichi was pulling Suga closer, his hands everywhere they could reach. Daichi ran his hands under the hem of Suga’s shirt, caressing the spot just about his hip bone. His skin was on fire under his calloused hand. He gripped lightly, feeling Sugawara react by thrusting closer to Daichi.

Sugawara continued to lean into the touch as his tongue worked in Daichi’s mouth. He deepened the kiss, and suddenly it was teeth against teeth and Daichi’s tongue was tasting the roof of his mouth.

It took less than a second, their lips never disconnecting, as Daichi pulled Sugawara onto his lap. Suga instantly allowed the new position, placing all his weight into Daichi’s center.

For the first time since he laid down, Daichi’s attention was no longer on the other boy’s mouth. With each movement Daichi could feel Sugawara against his thighs, sliding hastefully, and he could factually say that Sugawara was just as hard as Daichi. All embarrassment was gone because dream or not, all Daichi cared about Suga.

Every move caused an electric shock through Daichi’s body. His hands grabbed onto Suga’s hips, forcing some of the weight off his aching center because Daichi could feel himself suppressing another growl deep in his throat.

Their kiss finally broke and Daichi could barely breathe as he watched Sugawara’s chest heaving as he tried to catch his own breath. Suga sat up and Daichi grabbed onto his hips more firmly, keeping him in place. Daichi looked down to where Sugawara sat down, noting obvious strain in his thin practice shorts. His eyes slowly travelled up, stopping just momentarily over the dips of his collarbone that peaked out from the top of the setter’s t-shirt, before making it up to his face.

Suga’s mouth hung open slightly as he steadied his breathing. His silver hair stuck up in all directions matching the usual cowlick that crowned the top of his head. Daichi was sure he looked just as disheveled.

He looked... hungry.

Daichi took that moment to run his hands up Suga’s sides, never breaking eye contact as he pulled his shirt up slightly. Sugawara raised his hands on instinct, encouraging Daichi to pull it over his head. He happily obeyed, discarding the piece of clothing onto the floor.

He allowed himself a moment to really look at the boy on top of him. His chest muscles were tight from years of athleticism, stomach flat and smooth except where his hips protruded dangerously just above his hands. The sight of bare skin and flexed muscles gave Daichi tunnel vision. He suddenly had this intense feeling to bite at that skin.

“Suga you’re… kind of beautiful,” Daichi heard himself say the words, but he couldn’t remember saying them. His vision only seemed to consist of Sugawara.

The setter let himself blush for the first time since they laid down. “Cut it out,” he mumbled at the comment, looking down shyly at Daichi’s unfortunately covered chest.

He could feel his mouth watering. He needed Sugawara’s mouth back on his, caring more about the contact than air. Daichi looked back up to find Suga’s eyes staring down at his mouth. His face was still flushed with embarrassment, but his eyes were completely black.

“Suga,” Daichi breathed, barely aware that he even spoke.

Sugawara smirked and leaned back to place another rough kiss to Daichi’s lips before moving down, nipping softly at his jawline before landing in the nape of his neck. His tongue ran roughly across the skin while at the same time his thigh rubbed against Daichi’s length in their position. Daichi let out a groan from deep in his throat. How long had he been holding that in for?

When had he allowed Sugawara so much power? He had always been in charge, what was it about Suga that made him so weak?

With his hands still gripped to his hips, he pushed hard pulling Sugawara off him and flat onto the mattress. Daichi hovered above him and he couldn’t help but think that even though they’re almost the same size, Sugawara looked so small underneath him.

Daichi was leaning all his weight into his arms, careful not to put too much weight on Sugawara. He parted the setter’s legs harshly with his knee, which the other boy graciously allowed. Suga didn’t even seem to notice his own body movements, his eyes fixated on Daichi’s arms that held him up. He reached out and grabbed his left bicep and he flexed, pushing more muscle out and hardening whatever Sugawara was trying to get a grip on. That gained the softest whimper from Sugawara’s mouth, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip before his eyes met Daichi’s again.

“You kept me waiting long enough,” Suga breathed. He sounded so much like Suga but somehow sounded nothing like Suga at all. Desperation and lust were so thick in his words and Daichi is too turned on to blush right now.

“I’m sorry,” was all he could muster.

And they’re back to each other. Sugawara grabbed on to Daichi’s arms for dear life, his nails digging into his skin and his hips lifting to meet the captain’s. Daichi didn't know who felt harder.

“Ah, Daichi,” Sugawara hissed breath into his mouth as he shuddered. "Aaa-- fuck,". He threw his head back into the pillow beneath him.

Daichi’s mood changed in that moment, filled with determination to break Sugawara’s string of power over the raven-haired man. He leaned down, running his tongue along the nape of Sugawara’s bare collarbone just as he had done a few moments ago. His skin tasted salty with sweat. He grabbed the man’s small hands that grasped his biceps, pulling them both easily over the tuff of silver hair that pooled over the pillows from Sugawara’s head.

The captain pushed his pelvis into Sugawara’s hard, the position causing much more friction than he intended and suppressing an animalistic sound to claw up from Daichi’s throat that mixed with a loud whimper from Suga. That was enough motivation for him, and he repeated the motion again.

And again.

The room seemed to grow ten degrees hotter as Daichi continued rubbing them together before the heat became too much. In one swift movement, and never letting go of Sugawara’s wrists, Daichi reached for the button of his jeans and popped it open. The zipper followed and within a second his pants had joined Sugawara’s shirt, forgotten on the floor. The friction intensified with the lack of heavy clothing, the only thing between them his boxers and Sugawara’s shorts.

“Fuck Suga,” Daichi groans, sliding rhythmically. He could feel Suga struggling against his hands and gripped his wrists tighter as he pushed deeper with his hips, earning a sharp gasp from the setter’s mouth.

He’s still sweating and after a few seconds it became unbearable. Reluctantly, Daichi lets go of Suga’s wrists and reaches for the hem of his own shirt, pulling it off in record time to join the other clothes. What he didn’t expect was the feeling of Sugawara’s somehow cold fingers creeping past the waistband of his boxers.

He hisses at the change in temperature as Sugawara pulls his length out of fabric. If his head hadn’t been absolutely drowning in Sugawara’s movements, he was sure his face would be twisted in embarrassment. Instead it read as, what Daichi figured looked very close to desperation. His hands were so cold as they touched him, and he could feel a small stream of liquid dribble down. Sugawara smoothed it around his head and down his length. Everything became so slick and suddenly Daichi didn’t care about his control and he just kept his arms on either side of Sugawara, thrusting into his touch. His mouth found Suga’s neck, biting every time the setter decided to flick his wrist.

Daichi could feel his insides tightening as Sugawara ran his palm flat over his head, his eyes squeezing shut as he let out another string of Sugawara’s name.

His arms were beginning to shake and so Daichi reached down to pull Sugawara into a sitting position, his legs instantly wrapping around the captain’s. His hands never left his boxers.

He watched Sugawara’s lips purse as he removed the setter’s hands from his bottoms and chuckled. “Don’t give me that look.”

Suga answered by sticking his tongue out playfully, wrapping his hands around Daichi’s shoulders. The captain licked his own lips before leaning in to catch that tongue between his lips, sucking lightly before pressing into another hot kiss.

Then like it never stopped, Daichi was rubbing the two of them together. His hands gripped onto Sugawara’s backside, holding on for dear life as he pushed them closer. Sugawara let out a loud groan at his first friction in a while and Daichi felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

As they moved, Daichi could feel Sugawara’s shorts pulling down around his fingers. He broke away from Suga’s mouth with a wet pop and looked down between them. He had to hold back another groan as he spotted the tip of Sugawara sticking out slightly from the hem of his boxers. His head was slick and wet, a small string pooling out as he watched. He dug his nails into the skin of Suga’s ass, fighting back the urge to take his length in his hands instead.

Every feeling seemed to mesh together. “Suga, I’m-“ but his thought couldn’t be completed, his mind fuzzy with lust.

Daichi pushed their foreheads together, his eyes stern and focused on Sugawara’s. The hazel that stared back at him was glazed and barely noted over the dark pupils. The captain inhaled sharply as if he had been drowning.

And Sugawara was groaning back. Teeth scraped against teeth as their hips rocked. Filthy noises filled the small room as Suga pulled away from Daichi’s mouth, the lick at his neck instead. The setter’s nails were digging into his back muscles as he bit down on Daichi’s shoulder. His thrusts were becoming sporadic and Daichi took a moment just to look at him.

All messy hair and sweat and so vulnerable and dirty with his eyes half lidded staring at him. His lips were red and chapped from kissing and he can make out a slight mark on the boy’s neck from his own mouth and the sight alone is enough to take him over. There’s this feeling that comes over Daichi like he would do anything from this moment on just to savor that look. To be able to be the only one that makes Sugawara ever look like that and drink it in as if he could live off this lust instead of water.

“Beautiful,” he whispers again. It came out as more of a grunt and definitely not sexy at all, but it caused a streak of pink to cover Sugawara’s cheeks, so he took it as a win nonetheless.

Suga can barely contain his shaking, his body melting under Daichi’s strong hold. His legs felt like rubber around the captain’s waist. He can feel himself getting closer to his own edge when he felt Daichi’s hands squeeze around his ass. His hands felt rough against the sensitive skin of his backside.

“You feel-“ Daichi grunted, “so good.”

It was when Daichi’s index finger dipped slightly in between, putting pressure onto his hole that the heat became unbearable in his stomach, knees tensing. His vision was spotty and the only thing he could focus on was just how black Daichi’s eyes were.

“Suga, I can feel… I feel…” His breaths were ragged. His voice was louder, echoing off the thin walls of the room. “ _Fuck_.”

Daichi was irrational, his eyes half shut and boring into Sugawara’s. The setter desperately wished Daichi could get a full sentence out.

“Keep going,” Suga’s voice was airy, the loudest thing in the room over the quiet squeak of the bed as they rocked. Neither one of them looked away from the other.

Daichi grunted, letting his lingering fingers spread the sensitive skin it touched as he pulled Sugawara even closer. His length was raw and slick with sweat and a mixture of both Suga’s and his own precum.

“Keep going,” Daichi repeated in a hushed tone, feeling Sugawara’s head brush against his own where they peaked out from atop their waistbands. “Keep going, keep going, k –“ Daichi gasped, his movements rapid. “ _Koushi_.”

Sugawara whined like he was in pain, breaking into a sob as he came hard and hot inside his shorts, splashing some onto his and Daichi’s chests between them. Daichi’s eyes were wide as he watched the way Suga buried himself into the captain’s chest, grabbing hold of him as he rode out his orgasm. Slight whimper’s of Daichi’s name formed on Suga’s lips.

Without a second thought, Sugawara brings his hands back to Daichi’s boxers again, this time warm and dexterous. It barely takes Daichi a few strokes, between Sugawara’s face still buried in his shoulder, teeth biting down, and the feeling of soft hands around him.

His own groans vibrate through the room as he joined the mixture of Sugawara on both their stomachs.

“Holy shit, Suga,” Daichi’s legs were shaking.

Tight and covered in sweat, Sugawara allows himself to be pulled apart from his protective place in Daichi’s lap. He can feel the reminder of the encounter beginning to dry to his bare stomach, but Daichi just pushes him back to lay on the bed, throwing an arm around him to pull him in.

And for the first time since this whole thing, Daichi looks over at Suga. The mess can wait until later.

The black of Sugawara’s eyes are gone, the hazel reflecting its normal shade. Daichi smiled at the familiar warmness in his stare. He felt a weird sensation, not lust, but something more intimate. The air between their faces seemed to grow thick with seriousness.

But then again, the sensation of stickiness and sweat and the smell of sex hung in the room and they both just smiled.

And laughed.

Daichi can’t help but think that maybe this was meant to happen.

Sugawara is spooned to his side and there’s a loud exhale bit Daichi can’t tell if it was his exhale of relief or Suga’s exhale of contentment. Neither seemed to want to speak, reminiscence of the experience still playing for both. Daichi wasn’t complaining. It was a comfortable silence; no words were needed right now.

They sat like that for a while, each playing their own memories as they realized their friendship had taken an unexpected turn that neither of them regretted. The thought was something that Daichi thought would scare him, but instead just allowed his body to relax even more.

It was Sugawara that broke the quiet. “You should go to Waseda University.” Daichi looked down in shock at the setter staring back at him. “If that’s still one of your choices, you should go to Waseda.”

“Why?”

“I know you would be miserable if you didn’t touch a volleyball every day.” Daichi knew he was right as he looked away to stare at the blank ceiling above him. The thought of playing without his partner caused a burning sensation down his throat.

“I guess –.”

“I didn’t get offered any big fancy volleyball offers like you did, but I did get into the school. They have a great education program.” Suga’s words were sheepish and a little unsure, but Daichi’s head snapped back to look at the boy anyway.

He looked so innocent curled onto Daichi’s broad chest. His pale limbs contrasted off the olive skin it lay on. “You, you want to go to university with me?”

Sugawara nodded, his signature kind smile playing on his lips.

“If that’s alright with you. Plus, I could be like your own personal cheerleader.”

The image of Sugawara with pom poms in his hands as he cheers for Daichi from the crowds singed into his mind like a burn mark. He couldn’t help the heated flush that erupted down his neck as he used the hand not holding Suga to cover his face.

“You just thought of me as a cheerleader, didn’t you?”

“Shut up and go to sleep,” He pulled closer into the center of his chest and Daichi easily fell asleep to the feeling of Suga’s fingers tracing circles on his skin.

When he wakes up the next morning, he’s alone.

The bed feels cold, his blankets pushed haphazardly at the foot of the bed. Visions of last night flash over his tired vision. Did he dream it all? He would have thought so if it weren’t for the dried remains of last night on his chest and Sugawara’s shirt laying on the floor of his room.

He’s up instantly and in the shower, throwing on a new pair of joggers and hoodie. He was still rubbing a towel through his hair when the smell hit him. Someone was in the kitchen.

Daichi cautiously made his way through the house to find Sugawara standing at the stove, cooking what looked to be bacon in a small pan. Coffee is already made and poured and Daichi marvels at the sight.

He’s sporting a pair of Daichi’s sweatpants and an old practice shirt. The shirt is a size too big and it hangs loosely over his narrow shoulders. He just had gone through his drawers. It made sense, he hadn’t brought a change of clothes and everything he had worn was still… tainted.

His hair is still a slight mess of bed head and Daichi smiles as he walks fully into the room.

“Smells good,” Daichi watches as his words surprised the setter when he almost drops the spatula on the ground.

“Oh, I was just going to wake you up!” He responds without turning around

Daichi looks around at the cup of coffee already poured on the table for him, two plates at the ready to Sugawara’s left. There were two pans on the stove, one filled with bacon, the other sporting a half-cooked omelet. “You didn’t have to-“

“I wanted to.”

Sugawara turned around so that Daichi could see him fully for the first time since last night. His hair stuck up in all directions, hands on his hips to express the attitude that Daichi knew Suga didn’t have at this moment.

The image of the Suga from last night flashes in Daichi’s mind. Black eyes lidded with cracked lips whimpers his name before it fades to the Sugawara in front of him.

He seemed to have a glow about him, his eyes bright and shining. His face sported a slight blush from the heat of the stove, and he looked so comfy in Daichi’s clothes.

Suga followed Daichi’s eyes to the sweatshirt and tugged at it with his free hand.

“Oh yeah, sorry I um, kind of didn’t bring any other clothes and after what happened I didn’t want to-“

“You look good in my clothes,” Daichi admitted.

Sugawara seemed taken aback by the sudden comment but Daichi seemed genuine enough, so he just blushed and turned back around to focus on his cooking.

Daichi was behind him in less than three strides, hovering his head over the setter’s shoulder to watch him work. He smelled of black coffee and Daichi’s shampoo, but he could still note a hint of citrus. Suga’s scent was as lovely as he was.

He was infatuated with the sight, and he felt almost no regret when he asked, “Would you want to stay?”

Sugawara almost snorted. “Well yeah duh, I’m the one cooking breakfast!” he thrust his hips back lightly to bump Daichi, playfully, like nothing had changed.

“I meant, for the day, at least until my parents get home. And if you wanted to stay for dinner, I’m sure they’d love to see you.” He felt he was rambling.

Sugawara turned his head to look at his captain and smiled. Daichi thought about the way Suga moaned his name last night and it was hard to match the voice with the face that smiled at him now. Was this how his mind was going to work now? Auto set to last night at the sheer thought of Sugawara.

“Sure, maybe we can get some more studying done too! Considering you barely comprehended anything we went over yesterday.”

Suga finished up the eggs, sliding them onto the two separate plates and moving out of the way. He held each plate up in either hand to the side of his face, looking extremely proud of his work. He looked so much like Suga and Daichi just chuckled and turned to sit down where his cup of coffee was seated.

“Yeah maybe, but don’t expect me to concentrate if you’re walking around in my clothes like that,” Daichi teased. He was only half serious.

“Would you rather me take them off?” Daichi knew he was being sarcastic, but the look on Sugawara’s face as he said the words didn’t look completely playful. A hint of a smirk slid across his lips.

Daichi burned his throat as he snorted into the hot coffee, a flush crawling up his entire neck. Well, yes, he would definitely rather that.

“Shut up,” was literally the only thing Daichi could before Suga placed the plate of food in front of him. It smelled heavenly, a talent Daichi had no idea Sugawara possessed.

He wasted no time, stabbing his fork into the omelet and taking a bite. It was fantastic, with cheese and spinach and mushrooms. He savored each bite. His coffee was even made to his liking, black with two sugars. When had Sugawara noticed all of this?

Distracted by his breakfast, Daichi missed as Suga came up next to him, placing a soft kiss on the man’s temple. He swallowed his mouthful of food before looking back at the setter as he sat down in the seat next to him.

Was this a dream still? Was last night on purpose? This was the first moment that either of them really recognized each other that last night actually happened. There was no denying it. The place where Sugawara’s lips had touched Daichi’s face tingled. So many questions were in Daichi’s head.

Suga looked so confident and he just ruffled Daichi’s bedhead when presented with that confused look on his captain’s face.

“I told you, you kept me waiting long enough. Just let me take what I can get, okay?” Daichi couldn’t tell if Sugawara was trying to be playful, but he had heard that glint of uncertainty in his voice before, like when he had given up his position for Kageyama. It was as if he was really saying “I know last night was a one-time thing, but if we can just remember it happened, I can live with that.”

Daichi reached to grab Suga’s hand from his hair, causing Sugawara to hold his breath.

Was this rejection? Did he regret what they did last night? Oh god the fear was all over Sugawara’s face and Daichi hated it. All the color rushed from the setter’s face, his eyes lowering to the food on his plate. He preferred Suga’s bright smile from their way home from school, or his confident smirk while they studied, or his tired laugh from last night, or his eyes half lidded and mouth hanging open with Daichi’s name on the tip of his tongue.

Instead, Daichi just brought Suga’s hand to his mouth and placed kisses on each of his fingers. They tasted like bacon grease. Suga’s face relaxed a little bit but his smile didn’t return and Daichi knew it was his turn to say something.

“You can have as much as you want.” As the words left his mouth, Daichi realized he meant it.

Sugawara just blinked at him because, did he hear that right? It took him a second to comprehend the words, but he let himself smile and believe it and took the seat next to Daichi as they ate in peace.

The morning went by easily after that. After breakfast, dishes were cleaned and put away, living room cleaned, and papers spread out across the coffee table where they left them the day before. They found themselves back on the couch in a similar position to yesterday as Sugawara lectured Daichi on Japanese literature this time.

This time Daichi wasn’t afraid to let his hands run across Sugawara’s thighs that were placed over his lap. It somehow felt more intimate, the feeling of Daichi’s own pants as he ran his hands down the setter’s legs.

Surprisingly, Suga found an even more productive way to get Daichi to pay attention, granting a kiss with every right answer. Daichi actually found it more distracting, but he wasn’t going to tell him that. With each kiss Daichi let himself fall a little more. Exams didn’t seem like such a priority anymore.

After another few hours into studying, noon came around and Daichi found Suga was half asleep in his lap. They had changed positions to where silver hair lay across Daichi’s thighs. His mouth was slightly open in sleep and Daichi could hear the beginning of slight snores. There was no way Daichi could read any homework with that face in his lap.

So, he let himself watch as the boy snored, mouth half open and hair sprawled out under him. He looked so young and comfortable, as if he was made to sleep with Daichi’s thighs as his pillow. The captain tucked a piece of hair that had fallen over Suga’s closed eye out of his face and behind his ear. He felt his heart beat a little faster when he smiled in his sleep.

Sugawara’s mouth moved slightly as he turned, his face facing outwards towards the television. His hand slipped under Daichi’s thigh and he curled his legs into a fetal position. “Dai-chi.”

Now he was blushing, but it didn’t matter. He had waited for this, craved this, for longer than he had probably known about. There was the forgotten fact that they would be going to college together. It hadn’t taken long after being told that information to make his decision. His future was with volleyball, and a law career, and wherever Sugawara was. He thanked God that he was lucky enough to have all three.

Daichi reminisced, thinking back to when they were first years. To all their late night practices, movie marathons, study sessions, and take-out meals. There would now be more nights like the last, if Sugawara was willing to allow it. More study sessions and more movie marathons and more late-night practices and more curling up on the couch together and holding him at night and more touching and kissing and watching Suga breathe out Daichi’s name from underneath him.

Along the way Daichi had fallen in love with his setter and he was going to stick to the words he told him: Suga could have as much as he wanted.

He was willing to give all of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a (not so) tiny one chapter write up! With everything at school finally winding down I hope to make good use of this newfound love. 
> 
> Feedback is absolutely encouraged and appreciated. I would die for ya'll.


End file.
